Information technology (IT) system landscapes frequently rely on multiple repositories in the system for storing and sharing information. Information stored in the repositories may need to be shared among multiple applications in distributed systems. In such cases, central repositories are often used. A central repository refers to operating one or more physical storage devices as a single repository that stores all information for the system. The amount of information can often reach into the multiple terabytes. The operation of a central repository guarantees the consistency of the repository content in a simple way. However, the hosting system must be highly available because of the large number of repository clients spread over the system landscape. The robustness of a central repository solution can be significantly limited due to the performance requirements placed on the single repository. The result is often an increase in system cost, system complexity, and upkeep effort.